


Dancing with the devil

by KatjaWilde



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Costumes, Dancing, F/M, Hal is being Hal, Halloween, Party, Romance, awkard Hal, inspired by a song, kiss, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatjaWilde/pseuds/KatjaWilde
Summary: Megamind is at a nightclub on Halloween. He meets Roxanne Ritchi there. Inspired by the song "Ocean Drive" by Duke Dumont.





	

“Nice costume,” Roxanne Ritchi told him and winked. ”But you know, most people choose to dress up as something scary for Halloween.”  
Megamind examined her face as best he could in the night club’s dim light to try and determine whether she knew it was him.   
Megamind normally didn’t go out. And certainly not when he was not wearing the Holowatch. But the plot for today had had to be postponed since Minion had been ill and Megamind would not carry out a plan without his best friend. He had been worried about him but it wasn’t the first time Minion was feeling under the weather. The fantastic fish had insisted that he went out for Halloween instead so he could relax at home with one of his cooking shows without Megamind making noise in the background. Megamind understood the fish’s need to be alone and now he found himself at a Halloween party in some club staring at Roxanne Ritchi. Who was wearing a short red dress, a pair of horns and a devil’s tail.  
He smirked at her.  
“What could be more frightening than Megamind, the Incredibly Handsome Master of All Villainy, Ms. Ritchi?”   
“Oh, I don’t know. A pumpkin maybe?” she retorted, a smirk of her own in place.  
“A pumpkin?” Megamind spluttered. “That is the most…”   
“Are you here to kidnap me?” Roxanne cut him off, eying him looking for the De-gun.  
Megamind was a little confused by the sudden change of subject and still unsure whether she thought he was in costume or not. He chose to tell her the truth, counting on her being so drunk that she wouldn’t remember. She had a drink in her hand and he had the Forget-Me Stick.   
“Minion’s ill,” he shouted, trying to be heard above the music.  
Roxanne frowned. “I didn’t know he could get sick. Is he going to be okay?”  
Megamind gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “It’s not the first time. All though I suspect he pretended that it was worse than it actually was so he could see the final episode of his favorite cooking competition.”  
Roxanne laughed. That sounded just like Minion. They even used to exchange baking recipes from time to time. Roxanne didn’t like cooking but she liked baking when she had the time for him.  
“But what are you doing here, Megamind?”   
Megamind rubbed his neck with one of his hand, the other waving around as he spoke.  
“Minion thought it would be good for me. You know, going out as myself. I mean, nobody would suspect it was really me, now would they?”  
And he was right. Nobody would. Hell, even Roxanne hadn’t been sure at first and she was one of the few people who actually knew him.  
“I guess you have a good point,” she said, gesturing with her drink. “Would you like to..”  
A yank on her arm as she was spun around cut of sentence. And right behind her, now in front of her stood her camera man Hal. In a Metro Man costume. The costume was cheap and his belly hung over the belt. He has tried to flatten his hair a bit but that most of all looked like he just escaped a drowning.   
“Do you need rescuing from that villain, little lady?” he asked.  
“Wow, Hal, that’s a… wow,” she said. Even though Hal was creepy she didn’t want to hurt his feeling by saying that he looked like an idiot. “But I’m fine, thank you.”   
“But Metro Man always saves you from the villain,” he tried.  
“Well, yes, but now it’s Halloween. Time to have fun with evil.” And before neither of the men could say anything else, she took Megamind’s gloved hand and dragged him to the other side of the club, Hal shouting after them.  
“That, I did not need to see,” she said, laughing breathlessly at the thought of Hal’s costume.  
“That was … unnerving,” Megamind said. “I take it he’s not a friend of yours?”  
“Gosh, no, Hal is just my camera man. I would have thought you knew that?” said Roxanne, giving him a pointed look.  
“Well, it is Minion who usually keeps tabs on you and quite frankly he isn’t fond of this Hal person, so he never really did anything to learn anything about him.”  
“It’s understandably. It makes sense that he wouldn’t like him. I don’t like him and I work with him.” Roxanne took a sip of her drink, but then her eyes widen a bit. “Wait,” she said, smiling grimly. “You keep tabs on me?”  
Megamind coughed, suddenly finding the floor interesting. Roxanne tucked the hand she was still holding and he looked at her, face lavender from blushing.  
“Ah,” he said, rubbing his neck and gaze darting between her, the floor and the ceiling. “We do need to know where you are in order to kidnap you. Besides, it wouldn’t do to kidnap you during something to important or personal.” He blushed even more.  
“What do you mean personal?” She raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Like, last Halloween when you celebrated your sister’s 21st birthday?” He made the statement sound like a question.  
“What do you mean… Oh.” Realization dawned upon Roxanne. Usually Megamind kidnapped her on the night of Halloween but last year it had been a Friday and they had decided to celebrate Rachel birthday that day. Roxanne had reluctantly agreed to this arrangement hoping that whatever Megamind was plotting would be over before midnight. But strangely enough Megamind had kidnapped her during the day and she was even able to make it to dinner with her parents before taking her sister out to her first drunken night out. She smiled at the memory of her sister getting drunk for the first time and singing back karaoke. It had been a fun night and she was grateful that she hadn’t missed this moment in her sister’s life.  
“Thank you,” she said softly, leaning in so he could hear her over the music.  
He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. “What for?”  
“For making my personal life fit into your schedule of evil.” And really it felt weird thanking someone for not kidnapping you when you might be expecting it, but also she was glad that he had extended that courtesy to her. More than once one of his plan had gotten in her way of something she had to do, but she realized that it had never been plans too important to her that had been ruined. Most often it was doctor’s appointments or dinner with Wayne and his parents. And ruining her plans with Wayne is really something you would expect from the man trying to defeat him.   
“Well, my machine worked better in daylight anyway,” he said, staring at the floor once again.  
Roxanne just smiled at him and realized she was still holding his hand. She was about to drop it when a new song started up.  
“I love this song,” she squealed before emptying her glass and putting it down. “We’re dancing,” she declared and dragged the bewildered super villain out on the floor.   
Megamind just stood there for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to do. He had not expected this at all. And he wasn’t a very good dancer. Sure, he liked to dance when he worked on his machines and giant robots but this was something else entirely. He didn’t get to stand still very long though. Roxanne grabbed his hand, raised it over her head and twirled underneath.  
And that was all it took for Megamind to be dragged out of his confusion.   
They twirled and laughed, Megamind spinning Roxanne around and occasionally doing a classic disco move. He was so focused on not stepping on anyone’s toes that he didn’t hear when Roxanne joined in with the song, but soon he found himself singing the lyrics as well.  
Don't say a word while we dance with the devil  
You brought a fire to a world so cold  
We're out of time on the highway to never  
Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on)  
Don't say a word while we dance with the devil  
You brought a fire to a world so cold  
We're out of time on the highway to never  
Hold on (hold on), hold on (hold on)  
They kept dancing and laughing through the song. Roxanne couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun dancing with anyone. Often when she went out guys were scared to dance with her and when they did they tried to grab her hips and rub against her. Even dancing with her girlfriends always ended up with them dancing something they thought looked sexy and with her dancing awkward at the side. But dancing with Megamind was fun. He twirled her out and under his arm, they did all her favorite disco moves and goofed around.   
Megamind eventually dipped Roxanne and almost dropped her when some guy stumbled into him. Megamind took a few steps forward yanking Roxanne to his chest to prevent her from falling flat on her behind. And then they found themselves in close proximity, both panting from the dancing.  
Their eyes locked and the song faded away as Roxanne wondered if Megamind’s eyes always had that sparkle. Megamind on the other wondered whether or not he was dreaming. Oh, but if he was he never wanted to wake up again.   
Remembering where, and who, he was, Megamind reluctantly let go of the reporter. Roxanne blinked a few times, then stepped back a bit. He turned around to go when he felt a hand on his and looked back at Roxanne. She stepped towards him again and before he had the chance to say anything to her before he left, she closed the distance between them. She put one hand on his chest and the other on his neck. Megamind’s hand went to her waist as of their own accord. And then their lips met in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite happy with the ending but I just felt like I had to end it somehow. And I don't know how to write dancing scenes, which sucks because I have a couple of other works in progress that requires just that. So feel free to come with suggestions to:  
> 1) the ending. I'm curious to know how to make it better.  
> 2) tips on writing dancing scenes. I could use it.   
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
